De vuelta a la vida ( Miguel Rivera & Hiro Hamada)
by Yuiko-Phantomhive311
Summary: Hiro se ve envuelto en una situacion surrealista cuando Honey lo secuestra para llevarlo a México,no podía imaginar que que vivirá una aventura que cambiará su vida. Tanto el Comic de Ureshi-san "De vuelta a la Vida" como este fic son un proyecto conjunto/colaboración,es decir se complementan y ambos son producto de una misma historia. Algunos detalles pueden variar


**_Era inevitable,Miguel y Hiro son dos personajes que amo incondicionalmente._**

 **Agradecimientos a Ureshisan-universe! ¡Sin su ayuda no habría sido posible!**

 **Disclaimer : Todos los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Advertencias** : Algo de drama (?)

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Aún no procesaba la pregunta que su amiga acaba de hacerle y en realidad no tenía intención de saber en que nueva loca idea andaba metida,ella seguía hablando de todo lo que harían,movía tan rápido su boca que apenas lograba entenderla, Hiro levantó las manos para que bajara la velocidad a sus explicaciones.

― Entonces, ¿vendrás?― repitió la mayor, su voz se clavó los oídos de Hiro con temía lo peor, volteó la silla con exasperación encontrándose de nuevo con la pantalla de su PC,en casos asi hasta la ventana parecía una buena solución.

―¿Qué? ― jadeó― No puedo irme sin más... a-aún debo adelantar trabajos.― Mintió 50/50.

Hiro no se caracterizaba por ser alguien a quien le gustara viajar, menos aún si era en avión. (Irónicamente, se pasaba horas a varios metros de altura en los globos estáticos de la ciudad). Esa semana había sido una tortura agotadora pero al fin podría tener tiempo libre para arreglar su robo-combat si no fuera por Honey que había estado insistiendo en los dos últimos días sobre viajar a la ciudad de México para visitar a unos familiares lejanos.

―Y, ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?― se lamentó girando la silla de nuevo, nadie sabía lo que maquinaba el cerebro de la chica¿Explosiones a lo Michael Bay?No iba a dejar que sus nervios lo traicionaran ―Además mi español es... muy limitado, por no decir penoso.―

Lo poco que que entendía, lo aprendió de las veces que le tomaba prestado el celular y siempre encontraba música de fiesta o sobre hombres mayores de los que te abren la puerta.

La última semana se había desvelado bastante en sus finales (lo decían las ojeras en su rostro) tanto así que Cass le prohibió encerrarse en su habitación para que al menos diera un paseo fuera de casa. Él, por otro lado, sólo deseaba ocupar su mente en algo que no lo dejara pensar en Tadashi ya que eso le traía muy malos recuerdos y emociones encontradas,ya había pasado casi un año...pero aún dolía.

Las vacaciones sin duda, eran su peor enemigo.

― Escucha, Honey― se removió incomodo, tratando de ser lo más convincente posible, cuanto antes se fuera antes comenzaría su reparación. ―No creo que pueda acompañarte al viaje porque- -

―Ya compré los boletos, nos vamos hoy miércoles― la joven le restregó con victoria un pase sonriendo de una manera maliciosa e infantil que contrastaba perfectamente con la mueca de horror del más joven.

― ¿Qué? ― chilló ― ¿Cuándo...?―

―Tu tía me dio permiso― el sonido de los tacones bajando las escaleras derrumbó sus planes, se habían compinchado contra él. Eso era jugar sucio.

―Pero yo no...―

―Salimos en 20 minutos, ya verás te va a encantar la comida y las (...)― habló ya en la planta baja, el sonido de las llantas de una segunda maleta lo aterró; la chica no se hubiese atrevido a empacar sus cosas, no lo haría ¿cierto? No podía.

―¿Qué? ¡Y mi ropa?― confirmó las dudas al abrir el closet, vacío era una palabra que poco encajaba para describirlo.

―Tu tía lo dejó preparado― se burló― ¡Vámos, baja de una vez!―

―¡ESTO ES DE LOCOS!― gritó resignado, de todas las personas en el planeta debía ser ella ¿Cómo no? Ladeó sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño como un troglodita.

―Tú sólo cálmate y déjate llevar ― canturreó eesperándolo con urgencia en la puerta. Hiro respiró varias veces sin dejar de mirar su habitación, no recordaba la última vez que había salido de San Fransokyo al menos no desde que Tadashi...

Agarró su gorra acomodandola con delicadeza sobre su cabeza, cargó el chip de Baymax en un reloj de mano. Se apresuró a bajar a la cafetería, allí lo esperaban su tía y Honey.

―Hiro― pidió Cass―Ya verás que te lo vas a pasar muy bien, no puedes quedarte todo el día frente a la pc haciendo tecnología... no es sano. Se te van hacer raíces en los pies―.

A veces se preguntaba quien inventaba esas frases,digo ¿Cómo te salen raíces de los pies?

―Eh...― titubeó un momento, perdido ―Programación.

―Bueno, lo que sea, sólo quiero que salgas de ahí y te diviertas como los chicos de tu edad, da gracias a Honey que se ofreció a llevarte.―

―Pero yo ni siquiera― reclamó, los brazos de la mujer lo apretaron fuertemente en respuesta, no hubo tiempo de más.

―Sólo diviértete y ya, ¿entendido? ― se separó para verle el berrinche a la cara ―Aún eres pequeño para entender ciertas cosas, no me gusta verte encerrado tú sólo ahí arriba ¿sabes? Hasta los genios adolescentes se dan un respiro de vez en cuando.―

―Sí tía Cass― se removió culpable ―Perdón.

Después de una emotiva despedida, Honey arrancó su coche camino al aeropuerto,para mala suerte del menor el tráfico aquel día era bastante tranquilo.

―No sé si hice bien― volvió a quejarse mientras se entretenía bajando y subiendo el ajuste del cinturón,en vez de reparar en la chica ―Debería estar arreglando mi robot de combate.

―No lo pienses más.―

―Tal vez tengas razón. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido!.―

De su bolsillo, extrajo un artefacto esférico luminoso. Bastó con presionar un botón que emitió ojos, brazos y finalmente piernas. Una versión de Baymax (casi del tamaño de un bebe) no era algo que se presenciara diario. El pequeño robot giró su cabeza al estilo"niña poseída",miró alrededor estabilizandose un poco confundido sobre su regazo.

― ¡Qué es eso! ¿Por qué es tan TIERNOOOOO? ― la chica lanzó un chillido perforando los sentidos de Hiro al tiempo que el auto dio un giro brusco.

―¡Pero Honey! ¡Mira al frente! ― venían en sentido contrario ― ¡AL FRENTE!―

― ¡Uy, jajaja sí perdón! ― rió con nervios ―Fue mi culpa...

―B-baymax―balbuceó lo más discreto que pudo―Sácame de aquí ahor- -

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron al tiempo que se activaba el candado automático. Hiro soltó un quejido al escuchar el grito de la mayor. Ahora su secuestro no era sólo verbal.

―E-estoy vivo― agradeció cuando por fin bajó de aquel coche del mal, el mismo que parecía estar algo abandonado con la pintura descorchada,pedía a gritos mantenimiento ¿acaso perdieron el foco derecho? Porque juraba haberlo visto al subir... pero lejos de sacar más defectos, fue arrastrado de la mano hacia las puertas automáticas de la estación.―¡Vas a conocer a mis tíos Rivera! Verás una fábrica artesanal de zapatos! Conocerás a mi primo Mig...―.

―Recuérdame porque dije que sí―reprochó caminando a su lado sin ganas.

―Escúchame Hiro ―la mayor se agachó hasta quedar a su altura― yo no voy a ser tu tía. Soy tu amiga y quiero que estés feliz, Tadashi te diría lo mismo ―.

 _"Pasajeros de vuelo 36A con destino a Ciudad de México,acudan al pasillo B1..."_

―¿Sólo estás haciendo esto por...mi hermano?―no era el momento ni el lugar.

Le molestaba que hicieran eso, no es como si Honey lo hubiera conocido antes, ella no habia estado toda su vida viviendo con él como para saber por ejemplo,que cuando el mayor se despertaba no abría los ojos por flojo y se iba chocando contra todo(Hasta una vez se tropezó con Mochi y ambos cayeron por las escaleras) hasta llegar al baño...no,ahora todos a su alrededor parecían conocer mucho a Tadashi cuando él mismo había estado mucho más tiempo que ellos viviendo a su lado.

Algo más calmado se fijó en su amiga, pero hacía segundos que ésta tenía la cabeza gacha, de hecho ni se movía.―¿Honey?―preguntó pensando que se hubiera enoja...

―¡NO ENCUENTRO LA CANCIÓN QUE DESCARGUÉ ANTES DE SALIR DE MI CASAAA!― Obviamente no se habia enterado de nada por culpa de los auriculares.

―¡No! ¡Espera ESTO ES SERIO!― gritó mientras ambos corrían por el pasillo de embargo hacia la fila de espera. Temiendo no llegar a tiempo, Hiro fijó un blanco en su reloj hacía la puerta del avión que estaba a punto de cerrarse, el robot prendió un láser azul al mismo tiempo que sus piernas comenzaron a elevarse acompañadas del sonido de un motor.

―Honey por lo que más quieras... ¡No sueltes a Baymax!―ella se abrazó al pequeño cuerpecito sin soltar la capucha de Hiro, los tres planearon a una velocidad descomunal, mientras suplicaban en llegar de una pieza. La azafata se quedó inmóvil cuando vió lo que le venía encima.

El menor consiguió aterrizar de pie con Honey en brazos... pero el pobre Baymax quedó en el suelo como un triste globo desinflado.

―A... Asientos... B6 Y B7... en turista...―respondieron.

―Ah... disfruten su viaje jóvenes...―

Ya en el avión, los dos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos (con el robot a modo de peluche). Hiro acomodó su equipaje tarareando una canción ya que su celular estaba en el bolsillo de su mochila... y no tenía ganas de alargar el brazo 15 cm; por otro lado, no había parado de removerse en todo el camino, arrepentido de su forzada decisión.

―¿Cómo acabé aquí?―

―Tus niveles de estrés son relativamente altos, recomiendo una infusión de tila o una siesta...―

―No, gracias Baymax, estoy bien ― respondió mientras se giraba al otro asiento―¿Honey tu no vas a querer... eh?.―La mayor hacía minutos que dormía con un tierno cubreojos gatuno. Hiro ladeó su cabeza y se acomodó prendiendo la pantalla del asiento, hallando así la opción de idioma "Español". La idea de cambiar el idioma aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo re-establecerlo luego era muyyy tentadora, lo pensó unos segundos más y crujió los dedos presionando el botón.

―¡Jáh! Perfecto no entiendo nada, ¿cómo le doy hacía atrás? ― Baymax lo miró con paciencia―Activa la opción "Modo Traduct...―

―Disculpe joven― interrumpió una azafata ―Si lleva un celular es el momento apropiado para que desactive su datos; gracias.―

―Justo en el peor momento...― renegó forzado.

―¿Disculpe?―

―S-si gracias― se apuró ― Eso haré...―

La señora se alejó no sin antes ofrecerle algo de comer del carrito. Un poco más adelante, una niña lloraba porque su serie favorita "Pipa Rat" no tenía el audio en inglés. La madre se veía resignada, porque aparte de sus párpados no parecía tener la intención de mover ningún músculo para callar el alboroto de su le dio una idea―Baymax...―

―Oh no―parpadeó el más pequeño.

―¿Podría funcionar?―habló para si―Haber... si le saco... y lo ensamblo... pero no tengo wifi... ¿y si lo instalo de memoria...?―

Sin pensarlo más se marchó hasta el baño para realizar fechorías robóticas "sin supervisión",de hecho ,en algún tramo del viaje se le escaparon unas risas de inventor loco.

Horas más tarde por fin el capitán anunció a los pasajeros el fin de su trayectoria.

―Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que ya estamos en nuestro destino¡Pasen una buena víspera de Muertos! ―

Hiro salió apresurado de allí y se sentó al lado de Honey que áun dormía como un bebé ―Ey...ya llegamos ― la llamó tocando su hombro.

― Parece un sueño ― le respondió aún sin despertar del todo.

― ¿El qué? ―

― Estar aqui de nuevo ― Hiro notó algo de tristeza en la ultima palalabras, él al contrario de ella sólo conocía San-Fransokyo y aunque no entendiera del todo ese sentimiento de melcanlía se alegraba por ella. Los dos agarraron su equipaje mientras abandonaban en fila el avión. El más joven dió un pequeño salto al bajar, ya que la escalera no tocaba el suelo.

Honey sacó su celular en busca de cobertura, tecleó un número y comenzó a hablar con uno de sus familiares. Era la primera vez que Hiro la escuchaba en español, podría decirse que su voz sonaba más bonita, cómo más madura.

―Tenemos una hora libre hasta el próximo vuelo a Oaxaca―le respondió sin dejar de emocionarse más aún.―¿Quieres un batido?―no paraba de dar pequeños saltos a su alrededor ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?, ¿acaso desayunaba Monster con zucaritas?.

Caminaron hacia la salida mientras Hiro miraba las tiendas de ambos lados. Le llamó mucho la atención una en especial, con sombreros y muñecas de tela típicamente mexicanas, en una vitrina también observó muchas figuras religiosas, lo único que le parecio extraño fue ver unos jovenes grabandose con el celular bailando con un niñito Jesús en la mano. Honey como siempre estaba distraída con su celular y no se fijó en el rostro de la dependienta.

―¡Wooo!―se asombró al ver unas botellitas de diferente color en un expendedor de bebida, eran refrescos, supuso. Sin pensarlo metió unas monedas y eligió la de sabor mango.

―¡Hiroooo! ¡Ven aquí y sonríe!―la mayor lo colocó al lado de una figura gigante de catrina.

―Oh...―murmuró―Padre nuestro que estás en los...¿O no era asi?―

―¡Eso no es una virgen...!―le respondió sin poder evitar soltar una risita, la joven no podía evitar pensar que se la iba a pasar explicando cosas como si fuera una maestra de kinder. Pero la batería de su celular estaba a 100% y llevaba un cargador externo.

―¡Selfies! ¡SELFIEEEES!―Honey puso el modo turbo y comenzó a sacar foto de ambos a todo lo que se moviera, incluyendo a un grupo mariachi, un tipo gringo con sombrero y poncho que parecía perdido, un chihuahua diminuto pero bravo, la señora que vendía chocolates artesanales―Ah, esa piedra parece interesan...―.

―¿Eeeeeh, Honey y si mejor comemos?―Señaló Hiro a una cafetería mientras le daba una patadita a la piedra que terminó detrás de una maleta.

La rubia asintió pero no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a la cola, pues el altavoz anunció de nuevo la escala al estado de Oaxaca.

...

Desde que subieron Hiro permaneció callado, pero pasada media hora y no soportando más el aburrimiento preguntó―Ah... sólo... ¿qué es lo que celebran?―. Su amiga se emocionó, cómo no.

―¡Lo que tardaste en preguntar!―agarró sus manos y comenzó a explicar que no era una coincidencia que hubieran viajado ése Jueves, debía ser ese fin de semana, ya daba igual el instituto (¿Qué hay por saber? Con sus preguntas y sus respuest...ah no).

Su amigo estaba a punto de tocar fondo, no podía permitir eso. Le contó con detalle la celebración del día de muertos que se iba a celebrar entre los día de noviembre.

―Um... Pero acá también celebran eso―comentó Hiro imaginando un festival de disfraces.

― ¡No tienen nada que ver! Es ¡AY! Como cuando Fred se compra esas gyozas veganas precocinadas ¡Comida sin alma!― dramatizó la chica son sus brazos alzados.―Tu hermano amaba que le hablara de México... sobre las calles, la gente, las costumbres...―suspiró mientras recordaba― él amaba la vida tranquila, hasta me dijo que quería ir conmigo después de la exposición de robótica...―

Los dos guardaron un pequeño silencio que se prolongó todo el camino hasta que llegaron a su destino. Pero salieron corriendo (Se habían pasado el día entero así) en dirección al bus, eran las 7:25 p.m. pero la mayor calculó su llegada antes de las nueve.

...

―¡POR FÍN EN CASA!―gritó Honey toda eufórica, pisó con fuerza el suelo sin asfaltar y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco.

―Auufg... augf... ¿Una ayudita?―se quejó Hiro con Baymax en brazos ya que apenas podía llevar todas las maletas, dio un traspié y quedó sepultado bajo ellas.

―¡Uy! Perdón!―

―¡Hilaria!―se escuchó a un grupo de personas que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

―¡HOLA FAMILIA! ¿Cómo están todos?―Una señora bastante mayor se acercó seguida de un matrimonio y entre todos la abrazaron.

―¡Estás muy alta!―comentó la mujer.

―¿Te acuerdas cuando apenas llegaba a la mesa?―preguntó la más joven.

―¿Necesitas ayuda con el equipaje?―

―Bueno... de hecho no―se alejó un poco y tiró de la mano que sobresalía, sacando a Hiro de ahí―¡Gracias por preocuparte tío Enrique!―.

―¿Hilaria?―preguntó el menor―¿Ése es tu verdadero nombre?―.

―Mmmn...no, es una larga historia, mi nombre real es―

―¿Mija, quién es este chamaco?―Elena lo veía de arriba a bajo―¿Qué edad tiene?¿Está enfermo? Está en los huesos―.

―Ah...ioh me hiamoh Jero―

―Jajaja él está bien Mamá Elena, es un compañero de clase―

―¡Hilaria!―se escuchó a un niño seguido de un perro, se acercaba corriendo de una forma muy particular, casi narutesca. De un salto abrazó a Honey (Como si fuera un bebé koala).

―¡Hola Miguel! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Es increíble no verte trás el skype! ¡Ah! ¿Tienes un lunar en el...?―

―Aguarda un segundo Miguel―lo desenganchó su madre con suavidad―ellos acaban de regresar de un viaje muy largo...compórtate―.

―Perdón...―.

―¡No se preocupe tía Luisa! ¡Miguel, Familia Rivera! ¡Les presento a Hiro! El es un muy querido amigo de la universidad...―

Miguel vio detenidamente al mayor, su cara era extraña, aparte de estar tan pálido como un vampiro, pero no por ello dejó de saludarlo.―Hola Hiro, yo soy Miguel...―fue interrumpido al notar un extraño objeto blanco muy cerca de su boca.

 _"Hi Hiro, Im Miguel"_ repitió una voz robotizada que salía del traductor que sostenía Hiro en su mano―Mousho gostho Miguel―respondió con un marcado acento.

―Ah...igualmente―.

 **Notas finales.**

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de este bello crossover! :'D No saben la ilusión que me hace no ser la única loca que los am ¡Ahg! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

 **¡Gracias por leer :'D !**


End file.
